


In With The Tides

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had stopped about ten feet behind him, the steady slap of the waves against the sand masking the sound of his arrival and the desperately loud thud of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In With The Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, and it's unbetaed so I apologize in advance for any of the mistakes that are most likely present. It could also just be super horrible, but I hope that's not the case and that at least one person likes it! (If you do let me know!) 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, I just found myself writing it, and thought I would share. If there is anything in particular that I should have tagged for, and didn't I apologize and please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you're having a wonderful day!

His feet were bare as he stood at the water's edge, letting the gentle waves of the in coming tide nip at his toes. He had to have lost feeling in them from the repeated ice bath followed by exposure to the cool air.

His chinos were rolled up at the ankles so they wouldn't get wet. A rope ankle bracelet left over from the summer was tied around the right one, the dark water logged fiber a sharp contrast to his white pale skin.

He was wearing a soft black Under Armour sweatshirt; the color faded to charcoal from wash and love, the sweatshirt was his armor, a security blanket that only appeared during times of emotional distress. He wore a black snapback backwards, the tips of his ears red from cold wind abuse.

A cigarette dangled between two fingers only to be raised to his lips a second later as he gazed out into the ocean. There had to be goose bumps dancing across his skin.

Jamie swallowed hard. Tyler had quit smoking. Jamie hated that he was the reason that Tyler had started again.

He had stopped about ten feet behind him, the steady slap of the waves against the sand masking the sound of his arrival and the desperately loud thud of his heart.

"Ty," Jamie crocked softly, causing the younger man to spin around. He had dark circles under his flat eyes, the cigarette clenched between his teeth. The cut on his cheek, under his right eye managed to look even worse now that it had started to scab over. He had been hit with a stray shard of glass from the plate Jamie had thrown against the wall.

Tyler took a step back, putting more distance between himself and Jamie, nearly loosing his balance in the water and wet sand as he moved further into the waves. Jamie flinched, reacting as if he had been slapped. The rolled hems of Tyler's pants darkened as they absorbed the water that splashed around his shins, the damp snaked up his calves as the moisture spread through the fabric.

Jamie couldn't read Tyler's expression. His eyes gave nothing away; they were flat and emotionless in the light of the setting sun. The cherry red end of his cigarette reflected in the darkness of the orbs when he raised it to his lips again to inhale.

Jamie stepped forward, his own shoes and pants becoming soaked as he moved through the water. He paused, he was close enough that he could reach out and touch Tyler if he wanted to. He was thankful at least that Tyler hadn't moved further away.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice rough with emotion as water swirled around his feet. Tyler finishes his cigarette and flicked the butt into the water. He looked down, and pulled a pack out of the kangaroo pocket of the sweatshirt, he fidgeted with the pack, picking at the cardboard flap, his nails biting into the Marlboro logo. He pulled out another cigarette and shoved the pack back into his pocket; he rolled it back and forth between his fingers, but had yet to light it. He looked back up at Jamie, who was struck with the realization that Tyler's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Jamie said again. Tyler roughly shoved the cigarette back into the package. He crushed it as he did so.

A tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by another. The floodgates had opened and soon Tyler was silently sobbing. He wrapped his arms around himself, and hunched over. Jamie itched to go over, to wrap Tyler up in his arms and comfort him. But he didn't know if he was allowed. He knew he was the reason Tyler was crying.

Jamie swallowed hard, before he spoke, "Tyler," he said softly, and the younger man surged forward, he tripped as the tide rose and fell heavily to his knees with a splash. He was sobbing violently, his shoulders shaking as he knelt on his hands and knees in the freezing water.

"Tyler, Tyler, I'm so so sorry," Jamie said moving forward, taking Tyler's rush towards him as an invitation. He bent down, and the waves rolled out, causing him to lose his balance and end up sitting in the water. His jeans were soaked through and decorated with wet sand, attracted to the material like a magnet. His windbreaker was glued to his body like a second skin. Already he was freezing, the water biting its sharp jagged teeth into his skin.

"Sh, sh, I got you, it's going to be okay," Jamie whispered comfortingly, pulling Tyler close, he continued to sob roughly, hiccups vibrating through his chest. He tucked his face into he crook of Jamie's neck. Guilt sat heavily in his stomach, weighing him down as he rubbed soothing circles onto Tyler's back.

The waves continued to roll in and out, the water getting higher with each moment past. Tyler continued to cry, his fingers clenched tightly into the fabric of the windbreaker, his face smooshed against Jamie's neck. His teeth were chattering, reminding Jamie that though he was freezing, and they were both sitting in the ice cold ocean, Tyler had been outside for hours.

"Let's get you inside," said Jamie softly, helping Tyler stand along with himself. He was no longer crying, but his eyes were red and glassy with irritation and unshed tears. His skin waxy and white, his lips almost blue. Jamie swallowed hard; he needed to get Tyler warm.

Tyler didn't speak as Jamie guided him back to their beach house, his teeth chattering even more violently, Jamie abstractly worried that Tyler was going to chip a tooth, or hurt his jaw. He opened the back door that lead into the kitchen, he swallowed hard when he saw the broken remains of the dish ware he had thrown as they fought that morning.

He lead Tyler past the broken glass, careful to take a path so that he wouldn't cut his bare feet. His own soaking shoes squeaked on the hard wood floors, and they left a trail of salty puddles as they walked.

They made it into the master bathroom and Jamie helped Tyler peel off his hoodie and tee shirt both soaked through before turning to his pants and boxer briefs, Jamie tossed the wet clothing into a pile on the floor and turned on the rain shower, letting it heat up. The sound of Tyler's teeth chattering was even louder than that of the water. Tyler's hands and feet were red from the cold, and he wrapped his arms around himself as if searching for warmth. His eyes flickered, tracking Jamie as he moved around the room.

Jamie got a towel out of the linen closet, and set it on the toilet seat for Tyler when he was through showering. He turned to leave, meaning to use the guest bathroom himself, not wanting to overstep the boundaries that Tyler deserved.

Fingers locked around his wrist, halting him in the door way.

"Don't leave me," Tyler rasped, speaking for the first time. Jamie nodded slowly, and began peeling off his own wet clothing, then following Tyler into the shower. Warm steam already began to fill the room.

Tyler tucked himself against Jamie's chest; he was still shivering though it grew less violent as the warm water ran down his back. He nuzzled at Jamie's neck reminding him of a cat. Tentatively Jamie reached up, and wrapped his arms around Tyler tugging him even closer. He smelt like salt and sand, like cigarette smoke and clean fresh water. He smelt like home. He felt like home. Tyler was Jamie's home.

Tyler made a noise of contentment, and nuzzled against Jamie again, he hummed, his eyes closed and comfortable, his heart beating on time with Jamie's own.

"I'm sorry," Jamie murmured against the top of Tyler's head, whose wet hair was tickling his nose.

Tyler hummed again. "I know."


End file.
